Twists in Time
by moonlightXninja168
Summary: Let's get this straight - My partner and I were sent back in time and now have to help my parents (and others) keep the timeline moving correctly, defeat evil Digimon, and make sure they end up together without getting too involved. Piece of cake! (Formerly Time Travelling).
1. Is that MOM?

**A/N:** Here's a new story that I had the inspiration to write.

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon.**_

 _Seasons 01, 02, and 04 (Frontier)._

Pairings will be stated within the story. OCs involved.

—1—

I opened my eyes with a groan. "Geez that hurt."

"Where are we, Nikolas?"

That was a good question. I look over at my partner, Sunmon, and then around us. "I think we're in Odaiba Park…?" My brain told me that's where I was, but the truth is I've only seen this place from pictures. We hadn't been anywhere near Odaiba, well we hadn't even been in the Human World earlier.

"WAIT! Where is everyone else? Are they okay? They have to be around here somewhere, right? Right?! Mom and dad are going to kill me if something happened to her!" I jumped up to start looking around – which was a very bad idea, by the way. My legs collapsed under me, reminding me of the fight that made us end up here.

" _Big brother! I'm so glad I get to go to the Digital World with everyone today!" Cecily, my 12 year old sister, exclaimed as she came bounding down the stairs. I laughed, "Of course you are! You haven't gotten to go in quite a while and everyone's missed you!" Cecily had been out of the hospital for a week now, and our parents agreed that she was good to go back._

 _Everything had seemed normal. Everyone and their partners were excited to have Cecily back in the Digital World, especially her own partner –who had stayed in the Digital World since her accident. Ray and Edgar bickered for a few minutes before going off to see who had learned the new soccer maneuver better. Avery sat away from everyone, furiously typing away at her computer, enjoying the peace and quiet._

 _Everything was normal, too normal, and it was my fault the fight occurred that caused the destruction._

"I should've paid more attention. Hmph, what kind of leader am I?" I started to sulk, not very appropriate for a 16 year old, but I honestly didn't care. Sunmon floated over to me, "Don't blame yourself, Nikolas. I should've sensed them. So it's not all on you. Besides, there was no way we'd win. Not alone anyways. Two Mega levels against all of us, even if the majority went to Champion and myself in Ultimate, would've wiped us off the face of the Digital World. So don't sweat it, buddy!"

I knew I shouldn't blame myself. Sunmon was right, but I couldn't help but feel responsible.

 _Wait, there's no reason to think like this. Dad always told me, "As leader, you are responsible for them, but you are not responsible to carry the burden of blame alone. Your teammates are your friends and family, they'll help you. You are all responsible for the blame and the victories. Never forget that."_

Thinking of dad always did cheer me up, even if we didn't have a lot of family time anymore. "Alright! Let's figure out where we are! Let's see if I can call Avery. She could tell us what happened better than anyone else!" With a miniature pep talk, I pulled out my phone, quickly finding Avery's number and hitting 'call'. It rang once and someone picked up. " _Hello?"_

"Avery, hey it's me."

" _Uh, you have the wrong number. There isn't an Avery here._ "

"Ha-ha, nice joke Allie. Seriously, where's Avery?"

" _There's not an Allie here. You have the wrong number. Seriously. Bye._ "

Even though the line went dead, I couldn't put the phone down. I looked back at the contact in my phone. It was Avery's. Wait, the date is wrong. It was July 6th…. My phone said it was April 15th. As I sat there, trying to figure what in the world was happening, a very familiar looking girl walks through the trees into the small clearing.

She starts to say something, but stops herself and instead stares. I start to ask her why she's staring, but I realize the reason is sitting on my head. Sunmon decided to take a nap on my head.

We stare at each other for a moment, before she says, oh so quietly, "You have a digimon on your head." I can't help but laugh, "Oh, yeah. So you know about Digimon too, huh?"

 _Of course she does, stupid. You're just staring at your own mother, who's a DigiDestined, a Chosen Child, I mean, stupid question._

She laughs, "Well, obviously. But yes. I'm Kari Kamiya." _Mom_. I can't help but smile. Mom really was all the amazing things dad would go on about. ' _Find a girl like your mom. Someone sweet, kind, smart, loving, strong, and wonderful.'_ Kari suddenly looks at me, expectedly. "Oh, I'm Nikolas. Nikolas Kanbara." _CRAP!_ I can tell mom knows the name by the way her expression changes. "Kanbara? Are you related to Takuya, by any chance? I can really see a resemblance between you two." _AGAIN, CRAP! Of course she'd bring up dad. I can't lie! Esepcially if we run into him, she'll see how much we really do look alike. I really wish I looked more like mom right now._ "Uh, yeah. We're like second cousins or something like that. I've never met him, which is why I'm here actually! I heard he was in Odaiba!"

Sunmon, who had decided to wake up, looks down at me. His expression screams what he's thinking, "Nice save, but you're going to be in so much trouble when this blows up in your face."

Kari seemed to think that was funny, as she's doubled over laughing. "You're partially right. He's in Odaiba today, but he lives in Shibuya. I'm waiting for him to finish an errand for his dad right now. 'Second cousins or something.' You two look so much alike, you could be brothers or even father and son!"

 _If only you knew, mom. Wait, dad's in Odaiba. Right now. Think Nikolas, what would Avery do in this situation. 'Try to figure out where and when you are.' Odaiba Park is where but what is when? I mean, I'm here right now, but that's probably not the right answer. My only clue is mom. Mom's definitely not old enough to be a mother yet, but she knows Dad. So let me think. Mom and Dad met when they were 17. Dating at 18. Married at 20 (21 for Dad). She doesn't seem to have a ring on, so we're in-between 17 years old and 19 years old._

"So you're friends with my cousin?" _Simple question. If she says "yes" that means they are not dating yet._ She stops laughing at this, and suddenly looks away shyly. "You could say that, but we're dating. Geez, it's embarrassing to say out loud." _Great, so mom's AT LEAST 18. How in the world did we end up back in time? Is this screwing up my existence? This is way too much._

 _Well, at least she can't kill me if something happened to Cecily. Although neither of us exist yet…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Time Travel story! The next chapter, as well as ones for L&F and TSTBUT will be coming soon. I had to start this one or else I wouldn't be able to continue the other stories.

This was just a small intro for the story, more flashbacks and plot to come!

Pairing: Takuya/Kari (and more~)


	2. Guilty Lies, Happy Reunion

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the long absence again. This is probably going to become a habit, so please bear with me.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor the majority of the characters.**_

—2—

This was just not my day. I was roughly (I say roughly because I still haven't figured out the exact amount of years) 19 years in the past. As if that wasn't bad enough, I was standing in front of my own mother.

 _Why is mom so embarrassed to say that she's dating dad aloud?_

Looking at Kari, I could tell she was embarrassed. The same embarrassed look was on her face as when I was about to turn five and had asked my parents how babies were made. "Uhm, Kari, why do you say it's embarrassing? Does my da—cousin, not treat you right or something?" Sunmon sighed as I almost screwed up again.

"He treats me very well, thank you." Kari laughed as she responded. "He's quite the gentleman on our dates. I'm just nervous about today." _What could be the special reason that she'd be nervous? It's not the day dad purposed… So why?_ I stood there in silence, trying to figure out any possible reason she'd be nervous by recounting the significant events that happened over the course of my parents courting.

She must've noticed my confusion, because she answered my silent question. "Takuya is meeting my brother today… for the first time. My older brother, Tai, is extremely protective of me and doesn't know I've been seeing someone… To make matters worse, he decided to invite some people over today, friends of ours. One of which has been very open about his crush on me for years now. Both are hot heads, and I'm worried it'll turn into an argument."

I nodded along in agreement as she sighed. _Definitely a worrisome thing for mom, but dad said it went over pretty well… But he didn't say Mr. Motomiya was there too. Could that be something different that's happening here, that didn't happen originally?_

I couldn't help but reassure her that everything would be fine. I smiled and faced her. "Everything will be fine. If you're older brother really cares for you, he'll see how happy you are with Takuya, and if this friend of yours really likes you, wouldn't he want the same? He'd want you to be happy, even if it's not with him right? I mean, if I was in his place, I'd just be happy that she was happy. Plus, I could threaten the guy to make sure he takes care of her right."

I didn't realize how eerily similar to my father I sounded at that moment until I realized a strange silence had filled the small clearing. Sunmon was now sitting on the forest clearing's floor, staring at me like I was an idiot, again. If someone asked me how many times I had screwed up in the past ten minutes, I couldn't tell them. My mother – the younger her – looked at me in awe. _One… Two… Three… Four…_ I slowly counted the seconds until she spoke, well laughed. "Hahaha, you two, ahaha, sound so much alike. That's so, ahaha, cool." She could barely speak through her laughter. "Ahahahaha, ahaha, yeah. So cool." I nervously laughed along her.

 _Smooth, Nikolas. Very smooth. You sounded just like dad – AGAIN. One more time, and she'll have figured out that somethings weird._

"So, uh, Kari. Could you not mention that you ran into me? I want to surprise my cousin, and that doesn't really work if he knows I'm here, you know?" I was being such a horrible son at that moment. I knew my mother would tell a secret, or ruin a surprise. So I used it to my advantage.

But my mother at this point in time, didn't know that I knew this. She thinks I'm just a stranger here to surprise my cousin, who just happens to be her boyfriend.

She seemed to think it over for moment, but then smiled. "Sure. I won't tell him, at least not until you surprise him. Consider it a thank you for making me feel better about tonight."

I felt horrible, but at the same time great. Mom wouldn't mention my appearance to dad. I wanted to sit there and talk with her some more, but a small beep from my 'Digivice Locater' told me to get out of there ASAP. I silently thanked Avery and her father for creating this program and adding it to the newly created DigiAssist tablet. This program beeps when another Digivice gets close. It was originally created to help locate everyone, in the occasion that someone got separated from the group while in the Digital World. _It must've just restarted. That's why it didn't alert me when mom got close._

"Thanks, Kari. I should get going. Hopefully I'll see you around. Bye!" I grabbed Sunmon off the floor and took off. I ran as fast as I could, barely hearing my mother yell a goodbye. _Sorry mom, I'll apologize properly when I'm back home._ After five minutes of running, I stopped and tried to take a good look around. I never lived in Odaiba. I visited my grandparents and my uncle here, so I knew some areas, but that was almost 20 years in the future. There were way too many things that were different. "We should sit down somewhere and see if we can contact Avery."

I looked down at Sunmon, "We already tried that." Sunmon sighed, "I know that. Did you think that I wasn't listening? You called her. On your phone. I'm talking about using the Communication Link on the DigiAssist. It'll connect straight to her DigiAssist." I froze.

 _Why didn't I think of THAT?_

Sunmon smiled as he watched me realize my stupidity. "You didn't think of that huh? We can also use the DigiAssist's list of locations, to help us find out where in Odaiba we are, and to figure out our next step. But first, contacting Avery." I pulled out the DigiAssist and opened the CommLink app, typing in Avery's name.

 _Please connect. Please, please connect. If anyone can figure out what happened, it's you Ave._

The screen suddenly lit up. Avery's head of red hair was the first thing to appear. She looked up at the screen, "Nik! Thank goodness. I just got in contact with Allie, Edgar, and Ray. You were the only one unaccounted for." Relief flooded through me. "Cecily is okay? Who's she with?"

"Jeez, Mr. Leader. Thanks for the concern over the rest of us."

Rose's voice cut in. Rose Ichijouji, daughter of Ken and Yolei, is my little sister's best friend. As much as I love the fact that my little sister has a strong, stubborn friend, her sass is something I would do without. "Hello, Rose. I'm glad to hear you're okay too." I sighed.

 _Yeah, I could definitely do without the sass._

The screen updated, showing everyone on a separate screen. "Everyone's accounted for now! Awesome!" Edgar exclaimed to Allie's annoyance. "Quiet down, gogglehead! We don't need the whole world knowing everything. Hmph."

I knew I shouldn't feel relieved, but seeing that everyone was accounted for – that everyone was safe – made me feel a lot better about this situation.

* * *

 **Ending note:** That's the end of Chapter Two! Chapter Three will include introductions of the rest of the next generation, as well as their parents and their own digimon partner. My other stories will be updated soon! I'm working on getting a set update schedule ready.

Pairings: Takuya/Kari and Ken/Yolei (so far~)


	3. Introduction to the Next Generation

—3—

 **This update is just an introduction to the next generation of Chosen.**

Nikolas Kanbara, 16.

 _The oldest of the group and leader. He's the eldest child of Takuya and Kari. He's practically the spitting-image of his father and has a similar fiery personality. He's incredibly passionate about everything he does and is just as caring as his mother. Keeps a close eye on his younger sister (and younger brothers when in the Human World) and on the youngest members of the Chosen. Pretends like he doesn't know that Lelani follows him around for her benefit, always treats the youngest three to ice cream once a month as a secret thank you. As reliable as he is, whenever he messes up or someone (mainly Cecily) gets hurt, he sulks and blames himself, but his partner, Coronamon, can always cheer him up._

Avery Izumi, 16.

 _The second oldest of the group and resident "techy". Eldest of Izzy and Sabrina._

 _Avery is a tech-savvy genius like her father with a no nonsense attitude. She's the strategist when it comes to a battle. She has long red hair that she keeps almost permanently in a bun and gray framed glasses. She's the go to when you have a complex problem or a technical question. Her partner is a Falcomon._

Cecily Kanbara, 12.

 _The Kanbara's second child and only daughter. Since she's the only daughter, she's her dad's princess. Can be a tomboy on occasion. Assumes her mother's role as the peace-keeper and like her mother, attracts more attention than she realizes. Best friends with Rose and Lily. She learned to play the piano when she turned 5 and constantly plays for her mother. Her partner is a Lunamon._

Ray Kamiya, 14. (Almost 15)

 _Tai and Sora's first child who idolizes his father, has his mother's hair color and father's brave (reckless) personality. One of the resident "goggleheads" and soccer fanatic. Try as hard as he can, his younger father's hairstyle is unobtainable to him, much to his mother's joy. He idolizes his older cousin, Nikolas. Is very protective of his younger sisters and of his cousins. His partner is a Hyokomon._

Jason Ishida, 14. (Almost 15)

 _Matt and Jun's only son. His personality reflects more of his Uncle TK than his parents, until he finds something he's passionate about … then he's just like his mother. He secretly loves boy bands and "begrudgingly" goes with his mother to see them. He dreams of being in one when he gets older. Jason's partner is a Dorumon._

Kyle Takaishi, 12.

 _TK and Catherine's only son. Just like Jason, his personality reflects his uncle (Matt) which sometimes drives his father crazy. He loves drawing and sometimes creates illustrated books or comics from ideas he gets from Vincent. His partner is a Commandramon._

Allie Kido, 13.

 _Joe and Mimi's eldest daughter. She may have her mother's sass and flair for the dramatic, but she has her father's desire to help people. She plans to become a doctor like him. The "goggleheads" drive her up the wall. She's partnered with an Otamamon._

Rose Ichijouji, 13. (Almost 14)

 _Ken and Yolei's eldest. Rose is an extremely serious young woman, with a ton of sass. She's quite the tomboy when it comes to sports, often joining the "goggleheads" for a game of soccer. Most often seen with Cecily or Allie and loves to tease Edgar over his crush. Her partner is a Rabbitmon._

Edgar Motomiya, 13.

 _Davis and Felicity's oldest son. The main "gogglehead". Edgar loves soccer and his father's cooking. He constantly bugs Kyle and it seems he inherited their father's desire to tease the other. Has a love-hate relationship with Rose. Is partnered with a Ballistamon._

Lelani Hida, 11.

 _Cody and Emiko's only child. Even though she's one of the youngest in the group, she likes to follow Nikolas around a lot, and tends to do things that needs done before he can tell anyone. Her personality is very different than her passive parents, but she is just as dedicated and focused as they are. Constantly drags Elena and Vincent into helping her around the base. "Every little thing helps!" is her go-to phrase. Her partner is a Kotemon._

Ian Minamoto, 13.

 _Koji and Zoe's son. Has a tendency to bluntly speak his mind, much like his father – to his mother's chagrin. Comes off as distant and rude, but is incredibly caring. His partner, Kudamon, reflects his attitude and has been called "a scarf" by Edgar and Kyle on multiple occasions. Sneaks Kudamon into school almost every day, always get compliments on his "cool scarf", irritating Kudamon._

Lily Kimura, 14.

 _Koichi and Kiera's only daughter. Has a serious love of pranks and often gets in trouble for it. Is close friends with Cecily, despite what everyone else thinks they get along like sisters. Has helped Rose prank Nikolas and Avery multiple times to get them together, it never works. Is quite protective of the group. Her partner is a Dracmon._

Elena Himi, 11.

 _Tommy and Jenny's only child. One of the youngest in the group. She tends to stick with Lelani and Vincent above all. She admires Nikolas for being able to lead everyone without fail. Most likely to compliment everyone and always has multiple thing to compliment them on. Her partner is a SnowAgumon._

Vincent Shibayama, 10.

 _JP and Carly's only child, and officially the youngest of the group. Vincent sticks with Elena and Lelani just because they're younger like him. He doesn't understand much going on and finds that he doesn't fit in with the older kids, with a few exceptions. He's incredibly creative and is who Kyle gets his stories from. He loves reading comic books and is Kyle's #1 fan. His partner is a Hagurumon._

* * *

 **A/N: Next Update will continue the story.**

OC's – Sabrina, Felicity, Carly, Jenny, Kiera, and Emiko. (If you've ever played Harvest Moon, some of the names will be recognizable. I pictured Felicity, Sabrina, and Emiko to be similar to their counterparts in game.)

Child Count – (Not all will be included in the story, but will be mentioned).

Takuya/Kari – 3 boys and 1 girl

Ken/Yolei – 2 girls and 2 boys

Tai/Sora, Izzy/Sabrina – 2 girls and 1 boy

Joe/Mimi, Davis/Felicity, Koichi/Kiera – 2 boys and 1 girl

Matt/Jun, TK/Catherine, & Koji/Zoe – 1 boy and 1 girl

Cody/Emiko & Tommy/Jenny – 1 girl

JP/Carly – 1 boy


End file.
